Megamind
Megamind is the main protagonist from the 2010 DreamWorks Animation film of the same name. He is voiced by Will Ferrell. He starts out as a villain and has always lost to his archenemy Metro Man. But when Metro Man fakes his death, Megamind creates a new hero to battle in his place named Tighten. But Tighten turned out to be evil and kidnapped and tried to kill reporter Roxanne Ritchi (who Megamind had feelings for) Megamind, with the help of his sidekick Minion and the Brainbots saved Roxanne and Metro City from Tighten and becomes a hero. A disguised Metro Man congratulates Megamind for what he's done. Appearance Megamind is a blue skinned man with a huge brain. He also appears with a black suit with a blue thunder sign, black cape, and black boots. Personality At first, Megamind enjoyed being a megavillain. But after thinking he finally defeated Metro Man, he realized that without a hero to fight, he had no purpose in life. It wasn't until he started falling in love with Roxanne that he truly became a hero. He also has a habit of mispronouncing words such as "Metrocity", "Shool", "Ollo", "Spee-ider", "Boingo", etc. Biography The film starts with Megamind narrating his beginning and is shown falling. Then different scenes appear as Megamind tells the story of his "fairly standard childhood." His parents placed him in an escape pod at the age 8 days old, giving him his Minion and his binky. His father told him, "You are destined for greatness," but he didn't hear the "greatness" part and the escape pod launched, leaving his home planet to be destroyed by a blackhole. Soon, another escape pod left its home planet, carrying another baby inside. This, as Megamind puts it, is the day Megamind met Metro Man and their "glorious rivalry" was born. Megamind's escape pod nearly landed at a mansion when Metro Man's pod pushed it away and landed inside the mansion. Instead, Megamind's pod crash landed in prison grounds. The prisoners decided to keep Megamind and teach Megamind the differences both "right and wrong". Megamind develops a talent, while he's still a baby, of building destructive gizmos. When the prison warden give Megamind some lessons on what's right and wrong, Megamind, as a young boy, went to school and once again met Metro Man, who already gained popularity by his powers. Megamind tried to fit in, but his gizmos were too destructive for his class and he keeps ending up at the time out corner. Megamind eventually came to believe that since he's only good at being bad, he's born to be a megavillain and Metro Man's rival. As the years passed, they battled each other more and more with Metro Man always winning and Megamind always gets thrown in jail and escapes to fight Metro Man again. One day, Megamind escapes prison again, with Minion's help by sending a watch that can disguise anyone, and kidnaps Roxanne Ritchi (again) to prepare for the presumed last battle with Metro Man. As Metro Man flies into an abandoned observatory, it turns that Megamind had Roxanne in a fake one to lead Metro Man into a real one. Megamind ordered Minion to fire the death ray, but Minion informed him that the ray was still warming up and cannot fire yet. At this embarrassing moment, Metro Man, apparently weak, said that Megamind has paid off his gift and that the copper dome drains his powers. Megamind find it hard to believe until the death ray hits the obsurbatory and a skeleton with Metro Man's cape landed on him. Realizing that he won, Megamind took over the city and went on a crime spree. As time passed, Megamind felt that everything he did was pointless and hollow since there's nobody to challenge him to fight. He, in his PJs, when to the Metro Man museum to talk to the statue of his former enemy about how much he missed him and decides to blow the place up since it brings too many painful memories. When he saw Roxanne coming his way, he made a run for it, crash into Barnard, dehydrate Barnard, and disguise himself in Barnard form. While leaving the museum and talking to Roxanne, he learned that heroes can be made, giving him an idea to create a new hero to challenge him and put things back to the way it was. Even though Minion protest against the idea, Megamind uses the DNA he found on Metro Man's cape to create a ray gun that will give a person Metro Man's powers. Just as Megamind finished his gun, Roxanne called though Bernard's phone and revealed that she find the hideout and the secret entrance. Panicking, Megamind hides Minion and the gun, disguise himself as Bernard, and tries to lead Roxanne out. But as Roxanne found his collection of photos and blueprints, he secretly orders Minion to send the BrainBots to take Roxanne, but ended up getting grabbed himself. He takes off his disguise to make the BrainBots drop him and tries to get his gun back from Roxanne, who found it after Minion gets knocked over, only to accidentally shoot it into the pipes and hit Hal's nose. Megamind, back in Bernard form, takes Roxanne outside and met Hal. Roxanne take Hal home, but not before hugging "Bernard" and said that she'll call him tomorrow. Megamind and Minion went to Hal's apartment to get ready for his training. Minion wanted to defuse the powers from Hal, believing it was a mistake, but Megamind said that it's destiny. Disguised as Hal's "space dad" and "space stepmom," they trained the excited Hal to become a hero like Metro Man. Meanwhile, Megamind, as Bernard, and Roxanne spend some time together from going to the library to hanging out in a park. When Megamind believed that Hal is ready, he give him his own supersuit with a fiery letter "T" on it for Titan, although it was mispronounced "Tighten" by Hal. He asks Hal if he had anyone special in mind, Hal said that he had a "really good-looking one" he'd got his eye on. As Megamind and Minion gets his new suit called "the Black Mamba" ready, he realized that he's late for his date with Roxanne. When Minion realize that Megamind's in love with Roxanne, he tried to stop him from going. The argument between the two went far to where Megamind said that maybe he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore and he doesn't need Minion to look after him. Minion sadly packed up his fishfood and left Megamind to be on his own. Megamind, in Bernard form, waited patiently for Roxanne to arrived at their table in a fancy restaurant. Roxanne apologized for being late and tells him of her discovery of Megamind's plan to create a new hero while wondering why he picked Hal, the worse person for the job. Megamind changed subject and asks Roxanne if she will still like him if he's not-so-normal to which Roxanne answered that one doesn't judge the book by its cover, but by its actions. As they finish their conversation, they lean to kiss each other. Roxanne accidentally switched his watch and change Megamind back to his true form. Roxanne, shock and angry, run out of the restaurant. Megamind tried to explained to her, but she scolded him for being so evil and ask him, "did you really think that I will ever be with you?," which he sadly answered, "No." Deciding to stick to being bad, he prepares himself to fight with Titan, only to end up waiting for hours. He went to Hal's apartment to tell him off on keeping him waiting. He discovers that Hal used his powers to steal things and never wants to be a hero. Hal confessed that he only wanted to "get the girl" and that "the girl" was Roxanne, who rejected him for some "internatural dweeb." Hal offered to team up with Megamind to rule MetroCity, but Megamind was angry that Hal only used his powers for personal gain. He than confessed to Hal that he's his "space dad" and the "internatural dweeb," causing Hal to angrily attack him. When Hal pinned down, Megamind was happy that things was starting to get well for him, but when Hal was about to fry him with heat vision, he escapes and ordered the BrainBots to trap Hal in a copper ball. But Hal got out of the with his super strength, to Megamind's confusion, and nearly squash him with it. Megamind went to Roxanne's apartment and asks for help because he thinks that she's the smartest person he knows. When he asks to her if there's any place that will give him clues to Tighten's weakness, she toke him to Metro Man's hideout, Megamind's old schoolhouse, and they both discovered that Metro Man is alive. Metro Man confessed to them that he faked his death when the "charade" gets old and discovers that he has a choice to be whoever he wants to be. Megamind begs him to come back, but Metro Man, now called "Music Man," said that he's done with crime fighting and it's time for Megamind to find his true calling. As the duo left the hideout, Roxanne suggested that they fight Tighten themselves. But Megamind gave up and turned himself in jail. As he watch TV, he was challenged by Tighten to fight him and discovered that he had Roxanne tied up on Metro Tower. Roxanne told Megamind that he can't give up and that she needs him. Megamind tells the warden that he have to stop Tighten, but the warden won't let him go due to his 88 life sentences. Megamind apologized for his deeds and confessed them, including to where he had treated his best friend, Minion, like dirt. Opening the cell door, the warden accepted his apology and reveal himself to be Minion in disguise while the real warden is tied up on a chair. Megamind and Minion run out of prison to prepare for their battle. Megamind (Minion in disguise) rescues Roxanne and got stabbed by the tower's tip when Tighten threw the tower at them. To both Roxanne and Tighten's surprise, Metro Man (Megamind in disguise) arrived and chase Tighten around the city. "Metro Man" grab Tighten and tells him that if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay of MetroCity and Tighten seemly fly away in fear. Roxanne revealed that Metro Man is Megamind in disguise in front of the city's citizens, who started to see Megamind in a new light. But Tighten came back upon knowing that Megamind is the only person who called the city "Metrocity." The battle continues on when Roxanne found the invisible car with the gun inside and tells Megamind to "look back." Megamind grabbed the gun, but it needs to charge. Tighten threw Megamind into the air and Megamind was falling, as shown in the beginning. Megamind narrate that normally he would call this his last glorious failure, but not today because old habits died hard. He rehydrated himself and landed in the fountain between Roxanne and Tighten, who was about to use heat vision. The water rehydrated him and he defused Tighten's powers, commenting that bad guys always lose. As Minion appears to be dying, Megamind and Minion realized that they're good guys now. When Minion "died", Megamind tossed him into the fountain and the water recovered him. Later, as the BrainBots, rebuild the city, the people made a new museum in honor of their new hero: Megamind. He and Roxanne become boyfriend and girlfriend. Gallery Megamind's funny charming smile.jpg|Megamind's funny charming smile. Young Megamind not fitting in with the other kids.jpg|Young Megamind not fitting in with the other kids, due to the accidents he keeps causing and his alien blue skin. Roxanne kidnapped by Megamind.jpg|Megamind kidnaps Roxanne. Megamind and Minion boombox takeover.jpg|Megamind & Minion take over Metro City with a boombox playing Highway To Hell in the background. Megamind as Bernard datign Roxanne.jpg|Megamind as Bernard dating Roxanne. Untitled-00:48:47.jpg|Minon sadly leaves Megamind when his master states he no longer wants to be the villain. Roxanne dumps Megamind in the rain.jpg|Roxanne dumps Megamind in the rain when his disguise exposes him. Untitled-00:56:40.jpg|Megamind releasing stress to prove that he is a bad guy and Minion was right. Megamind drops in at Roxanne's apartment stating that he needs her help.jpg|"Roxanne, please! I need your help! You're the smartest person I know!" Megamind & Roxanne scream upon seeing Metroman.jpg|Megamind & Roxanne both scream at the same time upon seeing that Metro Man is really alive. Megamind-disneyscreencaps com-9020.jpg|Megamind faces Tighten. Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne escape from the falling skyscraper that Tighten has launched. Megamind confess his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten.jpeg|Megamind confess his feelings for Roxanne Ritchi after his battle with Tighten. Megamind and Roxanne.jpeg|Megamind and Roxanne hug for the first time. Megamind praised as the hero of Metro City.png|Megamind is now hailed as defender of Metro City. Roxanne dances with Megamind.jpg|Roxanne dances with Megamind. Roxanne kisses Megamind.jpg|Roxanne kisses Megamind. Similar Heroes *Duncan (Total Drama) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) Trivia *He is a spoof of Brainiac and Lex Luthor. However, he resembles Sinestro. *The DVD commentary of the film note that his costume and showmanship are purposely evocative of Alice Cooper. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Aliens Category:Parody Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Inventors Category:Titular Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:In love heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Narrators Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:False Antagonist Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Sidekick Category:Orphans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Normal Badass Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successors Category:Nemesis Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Living Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Defectors Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Goal Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Inept Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Victims Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neatfreaks Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Conquerors Category:Childhood friends Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Elementals Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Creator Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mayors Category:Master Orator Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Master of a Villain Category:Feminists Category:Terrorists Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Philanthropists Category:Masters of Disguise